


In My Way

by ScarletteWrites



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I haven't wrote fanfics since I was 13 so idk if this is good??, Info-chan is the best, Mentions a bunch of ships but nothing solid, Multi, Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osana Najimi plans on confessing her love to her childhood friend, Taro. Ayano can't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Sister Characters are The Worst, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> AU type thing of the first week of Yandere Simulator. Rival-chan is Osana's younger sister. I think I just wrote this for character interaction?? So uh if your here for the death... sorry, I guess??

“And I told Taro, 'You can't just believe _everything_ you hear on the internet' and-” Osana stopped her rant to glare at her younger sister, “Satomi.”

Satomi made an affirmative noise, but continued looking elsewhere.

“What are you even _looking_ at?” Osana turned her head in the direction Satomi was looking. All she saw was that _creep_ Ayano, she was standing outside the Akademi High School entrance, “What a weirdo _,_ why doesn't she just go inside?”

Satomi shrugged, caramel eyes moving from Ayano to her sister, “Maybe she's nervous!” Satomi smiled brightly, cheeks flushed a light pink. “She seems super shy!! She's so quiet and nice, I think she worries too much though.”

Osana raised an eyebrow, “What? What are you even talking about?”

Satomi giggled, “Geez, Osana, does everything really just go over your head?”

“Urgh, stop being a brat and tell me what on Earth you're talking about!” Osana then crossed her arms and let out a 'hmpf'.

Satomi smiled and shook her head at the immature display, “She's always looking around. I think she's worried people are watching her.”

“Like that freak that gives out panty shots for money?”

“Maybe!!” Satomi suddenly looked nervous, “Gosh, I hope she doesn't have any photos of _my_ panties!!”

Osana glared at her sister, “If they did, I'd beat them up! Then they'd know not to mess with a Najimi!”

Satomi let out a little giggle at that, which Osana responded with a sharp cry of 'I'm serious!!' and lightly slapped her sister on the arm.

As Satomi's laughter died down, Osana noticed her younger sister's eyes moved back to the dark teen. Ayano gave Osana the creeps, even more so than that Oka whatever girl. Whenever Osana walked into school, it felt like Ayano was watching her intently, like Ayano one of those lions from a nature documentary. She was so quiet all the time so you'd never hear her coming, and she rarely talked to anyone! Ayano didn't even have any friends.

What a freak.

“Urgh, that Ayano is a total creeper.” Osana noted.

Satomi ignored her older sister and pulled out her phone. “Oh dear! Eight already?!” She pulled Osana down and gave her quick kiss on the cheek, “Sorry, Osana. I have to go! I love you!!”

“Whatever” Osana responded, crossing her arms.

Satomi adjusted her bag before running down the short walkway to the high school, she heard the gentle tapping of her black doll shoes as she ran down the stone pathway, she turned to her right and saw Saki walking, she gave a quick wave to her friend.

Satomi slowed down as she approached the entrance, she smiled nervously as she came closer to Ayano.

“Good morning, Ayano-san!”Satomi grinned brightly at her elder, hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Morning.” Ayano responded, Satomi felt her cheeks grow hotter as Ayano's grey eyes landed on her.

Satomi giggled as she rushed inside Akademi High, eyes falling to the floor as she passed Ayano.

Ayano raised an eyebrow at the odd display, but didn't care all that much. She was in the middle of responding to a text Info-chan sent her when Osana walked past, intentionally knocking her.

Ayano gritted her teeth and pretended not to be bothered.

She turned to her phone to see Info-chan had sent a new text.

'Guess you wont feel bad about killing her, hu?'

'She's a bitch. She's in my way. I don't see any reason to feel bad.' Ayano added a few knife emojis after her sentence.

'Heh. Just make sure the cops dont get your phone. That text can be used as evidence.'

'Don't worry.' Was all she could think of.

'I dont really care. I just think you need to be careful.'

Ayano grinned, 'That sounds an awful lot like someone who cares.'

Ayano felt her phone buzz but ignored it as she shoved her phone into her bag. She'd deal with Info-chan's nerdy wrath later.

Ayano sunk behind the corner, deciding to look over school grounds to find the perfect way to kill Osana Najimi.

A knife? She didn't have enough time to get rid of the evidence. Fake suicide? Ayano pondered, looking at the railing around the school roof. Her idea ran into a screeching halt when she realized she didn't have enough dirt on Osana to give a reason for the bitch to kill herself. Plus, how would she even get Osana to meet her there?

Sighing, Ayano decided fake suicide wasn't the way to go (she knew she shouldn't have stayed up all Tuesday night reading Manga! She probably missed something important!)

Ayano ran into a similar issue with ruining Osana's reputation, she simply didn't have enough dirt.

The yandere teen groaned, it was Thursday. Osana is going to confess to her senpai tomorrow! If she didn't hurry up and think, she might lose Taro to that bitch!

Walking through the back doors, Ayano felt defeated. She decided to head to class before she was late.

That was, until she walked pass the cooking club.

Ayano noticed the door was open slightly, and curious, she looked inside. The club room was decorated head-to-toe in bright pink, with a kitchen area and a small eating area towards the back. But that wasn't what caught Ayano's attention.

She saw Osana Najimi, talking to Kokona. Osana had two packed lunches in her hands, one labelled 'Osana' and the other 'Satomi'.

“You sure you don't mind me leaving these in the fridge here?” Osana asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Of course!” Kokona smiled brightly at the ginger-haired girl, “Just don't forget to grab them at lunch.”

Ayano grinned, a plan forming in her head. She'd been doing very well in her science class recently, and knew quite a few chemicals that are particularly... nasty, shall we say?

Ayano rushed to class, a devious plan concocted.

 

After science class, she noticed Saki was still in the classroom, packing her things away. On Tuesday, she had found Saki's bra for her and since then the two had been on good terms.

“Hey, Saki.” Ayano looked away from the curious blue-haired girl, pretending to be shy. “Uh, can I ask you for a quick favour?”

Saki's blue eyes lit up, “Sure! Anything you need, Yan-chan!”

Ayano's lips quirked up at the use of her nickname, “Do you mind distracting the teacher a moment?”

Saki nodded, but raised an eyebrow, “Whatever you need, Yan-chan.”

Ayano smiled at Saki, “You're the best, Saki-san.”

All of Saki's internal questions seemed to drop at that moment, mild worry and curiosity replaced with mock anger and a genuine smile, “Oi, that's Saki-chan to you. We're friends, Yan-chan.”

Saki was so sweet and innocent, Ayano almost felt bad for using her like this.

Saki walked up to the teacher, and asked her to explain the homework to her again. With the teacher giving her full attention to Saki, Ayano grabbed the bottle of barium acetate from the shelf. Quickly shoving the bottle in her bag, Ayano pulled out an un-labled replacement bottle so the teacher wouldn't immediately notice it had gone missing.

Ayano then headed towards the Cooking Club Clubroom, knowing Osana had detention all week for arguing with a teacher. That gave her 15 minutes to get to the clubroom.

Ayano allowed herself to smile, this was going to be great.

 


	2. Murder Isn't Fun, Kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder happens.

 

Ayano walked into the cooking clubroom, which was completely empty at the moment. The teen opened the fridge, quickly locating the packed lunch. Opening the one labelled 'Osana', she poured some of the poison into the rice. Shutting the lid, Ayano let out a small laugh, she couldn't wait to watch Osana writhe and gasp for air as she slowly died. After making sure the lunches looked like they were untouched, Ayano shut the fridge and headed for the roof, knowing where Osana usually sat during lunch (you learn a lot about a person after stalking them for three days), she hid herself in a corner, opening her phone to see Info-chan's previously ignored messages in an attempt to look inconspicuous.

Ayano's eyes fell on the most recent message, which was sent five minutes ago:

'Barium acetate? Clever girl.'

'Thanks.' she responded, choosing to tastefully ignore the mysterious girls previous messages, for now.

'I feel like a proud mom right now. I remember back when you were just some psychotic crazy bitch with a knife and a desire to kill for some guy. Look at my baby now.'

Ayano smiled and shook her head at the message, Info-chan was a good.... accomplice? Friend? Partner-in-murder? Whatever Info-chan was, Ayano felt closer to her than any of the other girls. She didn't have to pretend to be 'normal' when texting Info-chan, she could just be herself. Ayano wondered how she ever thought she could do this by herself.

Noticing the time, she realised Osana would be here any moment. Making sure she was concealed, she sat and waited.

 

Osana Najimi was rolling her eyes at her situation. It was so unfair! She didn't even do anything wrong! But no, the stupid teacher gave her detention all week for what?!

“Alright, Miss Najimi. You can leave.” The teacher finally spoke. Osana huffed, grabbing her bag and rushing out the room. “See you tomorrow.”

Outside, Satomi was waiting for her older sibling. Her smile brightened slightly when Osana finally left the classroom.

“C'mon, doofus,” Osana said as she grabbed her younger sister by the arm and began dragging her down the hall, “Lets go get our lunch.”

“Yay!” Satomi added enthusiastically.

 

Ayano returned to being fully alert when the Najimi sisters arrived on the rooftop. Sitting next to eachother on the bench, Satomi took the lunch that had her name written on it from her sister, “Thank you, Osana.”

Osana hmpf-ed, “Whatever, eat your stupid food.”

The sisters began eating their food in comfortable silence, that is until...

Osana fell on her hands and knees, holding her neck as she gagged and gasped for air

“Osana?! Are you choking?!” Satomi asked, panicked, while on her knees and hitting her older sisters back in a vain attempt of dislodging an object from her throat, completely unaware her sister wasn't even choking.

After a few seconds, Osana collapsed completely. A small crowd had gathered round the two sisters during the commotion but Ayano could still see the two perfectly.

“Someone get a teacher!!” Satomi yelled, tears rolling down her face.

“We'll get Hana-sama!!” Saki Miyu said, grabbing a shocked Kokona and rushing towards the exit.

“I-I'll go get the nurse!” Sora added, rushing down the stairs followed by Hayato.

After a few torturous moments of Satomi crying and desperately shaking her sister, Hana-sama rushed onto the roof, followed by a worried Saki and a cationic Kokona.

The teacher covered her mouth in shock at the girl unconscious on the floor. She grabbed the hysterical Satomi, holding her close as the girl writhed and screamed out to her sister. The teacher pulled out her phone and shakily dialled a number, “Hello, Paramedics? A student at Akademi High School has collapsed! We need help right away!”

Shortly after the call, the nurse showed up. Hana-sama handed the phone to the nurse, still holding Satomi in her arms. The girl had stopped writhing and screaming, but still continued to cry.

The teacher began ushering the students to the gymnasium. Ayano followed the small crowd of students, putting on a fake look of shock and worry.

 

Akademi High School was closed for the rest of the day. Students who weren't at the rooftop were allowed to leave early, but those who saw Osana Najimi die were forced to stay behind in the gymnasium.

Sora Sosuke seemed to have calmed down a bit. He was sat next to Kuu Dere, Hayato Haruki and Riku Soma, who both seemed to be comforting the shaken boy.

Ayano was sat with Midori, Kokona, Saki, Mai, Oka and the Basu sisters. Ayano sat between Oka Ruto and Saki.

Saki was attempting to calm Kokona down, gently rubbing circles on her back. At the same time, Saki had a hold of Ayano's hand, occasionally giving it a squeeze when she noticed a distant look in Ayano's grey eyes, attempting to bring the girl back down to Earth.

Oka didn't make eye contact with anyone, looking straight down at the floor. Inkyu Basu offered her some water, which she refused politely.

Midori was oddly silent, until she asked, “Is... is she really dead?” Nobody paid attention to her, but the silence spoke a thousand words. She let out a quiet 'oh' before sinking into herself.

Mai Waifu seemed to be distraught, she was also the only person that even attempted to speak, “Why would someone do this.” She shook her head, “Poor Satomi.”

Ayano looked over to Satomi, who was sat next to Hana-sama. The teacher appeared to be comforting the young girl.

Ayano wasn't sure what came over her. She stood up, severing the hold Saki had on her, and walked to the other side of the gymnasium.

Hana-sama, noticing Ayano, said something to Satomi and left. Ayano sat down next to the traumatized girl.

“I'm... so sorry for your loss.” Ayano decided to say, that's what you say when someone's family member dies, isn't it?

The girl sniffled, shuffling over to lean on the older girl, “She... she was going to confess her love to Taro tomorrow...”

_'I know, that's why she had to die.'_ Ayano thought, but instead of talking, she placed a hand on the girls head and began softly stroking her hair.

“She...” Satomi shuffled closer to Ayano, finding some level of comfort in Ayano's actions, “She believed in that myth about the cherry blossom tree... Even though she always said it was dumb...”

“Your sister said a lot of things were dumb.” Ayano noticed the girls lips quirk into a small, genuine smile.

“Yeah... Funnily enough, most of the things she called 'dumb' were things she liked..”

After that, the two girls fell into a comfortable silence, Ayano continued petting the girl which seemed to calm her down. Hana-sama returned, looking much more collected than before.

“The police are going to want to speak with all of you.” Hana-sama said, addressing the whole room. She gestured to the two men next to her, “These are detectives Shioya and Matsushima. They'll be the ones asking you questions.”

The two men stepped forward. The one on the right, Shioya, spoke first, “We'd like to speak to you each of you in the back room, don't feel nervous, we're just here to find out what happened to Miss Najimi.”

Matsushima walked over to Midori, “Do you mind us asking you some questions, miss?”

Midori shook her head and followed the two men into the back room.

 

“Can you tell us what you saw, Miss Gurin?”

“I was on the other side of the roof when it happened... I was talking to Mai... the two of us heard some commotion and headed over to the other side of the roof... O-Osana was on the floor when we got there...”

 

Mai nodded at the men, “Yes, me and Midori were talking about video games when it happened. Someone had already gone to get a teacher when we arrived and I was... so shocked, I just...”

 

Saki held her hands together tightly, “I- me and Kokona were talking about... her father when... Osana started choking. Satomi tried to... but she collapsed.. Me and Kokona went to get Hana-sama after she collapsed...”

 

Kokona didn't say anything, she just nodded when asked if she was with Saki when it happened.

 

The Basu sisters asked to be questioned together, since neither wanted to leave the other alone. Both girls told the detectives they were talking about what they were planning to do after school. “Oka was watching us.” Sakyu told the detectives, “She thinks were... like, demons or something. We let her because she's sorta cute? Plus with all the rumours and stuff, it's nice to have someone watching over you.”

 

Oka's amethyst eyes were cast downwards, “I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't see anything... I'm sorry.”

 

Kuu Dere's red eyes looked straight at the two men, “They sit at the same spot everyday- Osana and Satomi. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... till, Osana started coughing.”

 

Sora's hand tightened around Hayato's, hidden from the two men under the table, “Me and my friends... we wanted to eat on the roof because, it was nice out! We didn't even know anything was wrong till Satomi started yelling... she told someone to go get a teacher... so, Kokona and Saki went to get Hana-sama, m-me and Hayato went and got the nurse...”

 

Riku shook his head, “I'm sorry, but... everything is sort of a blur? All I can remember is... Satomi yelling and Osana on the floor...”

 

Ayano masked her emotionless response to the death with a panicked face, “I, I go up to the roof to be alone sometimes... I don't like lots of people. Out of nowhere, Osana starts... coughing and falls over, then Satomi started yelling and everyone gathered round them... I couldn't see her after that...” the lie rolled so easily of her tongue, and the detectives believed it so quickly.

This was going to be easy.

The men thanked the girl for her time and she left the small space.

 

With the eye-witness reports collected, the two men returned to the station. After they left, the students were allowed to go home.

Saki asked Kokona to stay at hers that night, she accepted. Saki offered the same to Ayano but she refused.

“My parents said I couldn't stay out while they're away.” She lied.

Saki seemed to accept the answer, “Alright, but stay safe, Yan-chan. Call me if you need anything.”

Ayano faked a soft smile and waved goodbye to the two girls. “See you tomorrow!”

After the two girls left, Ayano noticed her senpai, Taro, walking through the gates. Curious, she decided to stick around a little longer.

“Taro!” Satomi said, wrapping her arms around Taro. Her voice sounded hollow and broken.

Taro placed a hand on the small girls head, “Satomi... Is it true... what happened to Osana?”

Satomi nodded sadly.

Taro wrapped his arms around Satomi, “Oh god. I'm so sorry, Satomi.” Ayano felt burning anger pulsing through her veins, even though she knew there was nothing romantic in Taro and Satomi's relationship it still made her angry seeing someone so close to her senpai.

“I just... I want to go home, Taro.” Satomi said, sniffling.

“Alright.” Taro responded, petting the girls head.

The two separated, as Satomi noticed Ayano stood a few feet away, “Ayano-san!”

Taro looked over to the odd girl, “You know her?”

Satomi walked over to a flustered Ayano, quickly dragging her back towards Taro. Satomi sure was strong for such a little thing.

“Taro, this is Ayano-san. She... looked after me after Osana...”

Taro looked straight at Ayano, who seemed to be really interested in the floor, and the poor girl flushed even redder, “Ah, thanks for looking after Satomi-kun, Ayano-san. She's like family to me.”

“I-It's, alright. Satomi... is very sweet.” Ayano managed to say.

Taro seemed to ponder something for a moment, “I should walk you home. It's the least I can do.”

Ayano finally got the bravery to look up, “A-Ah! You don't-”

“Please, Ayano-san.” Taro smiled at her, Ayano swore her heart stopped, “You're a very nice girl. I really owe you one.”

“I-If you insist... I suppose...”

Ayano walked next to the two childhood friends, it was nice to be walked home by Taro instead of walking him home (without him knowing). Taro held Satomi, it reminded Ayano of a brother and sister. Through the whole walk to Ayano's, Satomi either looked at the floor or at Ayano. Taro asked Ayano why her parents didn't pick her up, to which she responded by telling him they were out of town.

“Oh? What are they doing?” Taro asked, genuine curiosity lighting up his eyes.

“Uh, my mom said she had 'business' to deal with, which i-is kinda weird because, she's a housewife.”

“Hu, well, I hope your parents are back soon.” Taro paused, “And, uh, if you ever need someone to talk to, well, I'd listen- and talk too, of course! If you want, that is.”

Ayano smiled, her senpai was so sweet.

When they finally reached Ayano's house, she parted from the group, “It was nice meeting you, Ayano-san. See you tomorrow.”

Ayano bowed before heading inside, having lost the ability to talk.

Once safely inside her home, she smiled brightly. Sliding down the door she let out a light giggle, her senpai had talked to her! She had to tell Info-chan!

Pulling her phone out of her bag, she noticed she had one new text from Info-chan and four missed calls from her mother.

Whoops.

Ayano quickly dialed her mothers number.

“Hello? Ryoba Aishi speaking?” Her mothers sing-song voice said from the phone's speakers.

“Hi mom.” Ayano answered.

“Ayano! Dearest! I've been so worried about you! I heard someone died at you're school today! Oh, are you alright, sweetie?”

“I'm fine, mom. I think the girl choked or something.” She lied.

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how much I want to come home right now but... I'm so sorry, Ayano.”

“It's fine, mom. No big deal. People die all the time.”

Her mother giggled at that one, “Oh, I love your perception on life, sweetie. Ah, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow after school, alright? You stay safe, honey. Love you!”

“Love you too, mom.” She said before hanging up.

With her loving mother taken care of, she decided to read Info-chan's text from an hour ago.

'Well that was fucking dramatic.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist putting Yan-mom in here she's the best.


End file.
